


Vintage

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Honestly this is just headcanon crack, Moira fluff, anime merchandise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: A night at an onsen in his hometown leaves Genji with more questions than answers about the healer on the team.





	Vintage

Whirring servos filled the room as Genji continued his recalibrations. He may not agree with everything Reyes did, but he had to commend him on actually finding an onsen that was Omnic-friendly. He snarled as he forced his knee back into place. The smuggling thug they’d taken out had been a heck of a fight and half his joints had been knocked out of alignment. At least Moira had given him a clean bill of health before she’d disappeared. 

 

Usually they’d just leave, but this was a small-time hit. Gabriel had deemed it prudent that they have a day of rest. The two strategic leads had actually decided to try out the baths, but the healer was nowhere to be found. 

 

He buffed out a scratch to his right shin and froze as quiet steps approached the door. The shadow was definitely taller than any of the staff. He relaxed as the familiar red-head pushed back the screen. 

 

“You disappeared.” There was nothing accusatory about his tone. Just a remark as if it was the weather. 

 

“We had a day off, or did you not notice?”

 

“Where did you go? We’re not exactly welcome in this country.” He frowned behind the half mask. “I’m definitely not.”

 

Moira sniffed, very much so used to the Shimada brand pessimism. She placed a small, pastel purple backpack onto her mat. Genji eyed it with distrust. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Just something I picked up from town.” She pulled off the neckband and sweatshirt around her waist. 

 

“That’s an ita bag…”

 

“Indeed.”

 

The Shimada’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched the older healer neatly stow away her things…. as if she knew exactly what she was doing… 

 

“Please tell me you are not a weeabo.”

 

“ _Watashi wa weeabojanai desu yo_.” She gave him a hard stare. “I don’t take kindly to insults.”

 

He raised his hands in a defensive posture. “I meant nothing.” He looked beyond her at the plastic. “It looks ready to burst.”

 

“That’s because I bought things, Genji. It’s fun to play tourist now and again.”

 

“You speak Japanese.”

 

“There are a great many things you don’t know about me, Shimada.”

 

The ninja shook his head. “I’m not sure I want to know…”

 

Moira pulled on the sleeping yukata and dropped down into an elegant cross-leg. 

 

“Nosy, aren’t you?”

 

“What did you buy?”

 

Moira pulled the bag out of his reach. “None of your business.” 

 

Nevertheless, he plunked himself down beside her, gingerly rubbing the exposed skin in his armor with lotion from Angela. Moira sighed, pulling the bag closer. 

 

“Is that… hang on, they don’t sell ita bags outside Tokyo. Did you… you did not just use your one day off to go to Tokyo.”

 

Silence. 

 

“Did you seriously just spend the entire day wandering around Akihabara?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Genji stared at her in disbelief. 

 

“I would not expect someone like you to actually be into geek culture. You’re…”

 

“Stiff? Cultured? Serious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Moira pulled out a very old stuffed animal from the bag. “Would you believe me if I said that I’ve had this since I was young?”

 

“That is an original run Pikachu!” He took it gently in hands he was not quite used to yet. “My brother used to have one just like it when he was little.”

 

“I have the talking one back at the lab.”

 

“Did you bring it specifically for wandering around Japan?”

 

“I bring it on every mission. I just make sure no one sees it. It’s not exactly regulation.”

 

“Fair enough. You’re sneakier than me.” He tipped the bag toward him. “The initial shock is gone and I wish I could say I was surprised that you collect Aggretsuko…”

 

“So Angela can have Hello Kitty and I can’t have an angry red panda?”

 

He pulled out a coin purse. “Everything is digital now.”

 

“And? You can keep more than coins in a coin purse.”

 

Genji pulled out a vintage Akatsuki tee. “Wow… Now this is nearly an antique. Why did you get it?”

 

“I used to love Naruto when I was in high school. It started me on the path of proving endless potential. If that daft idiot could somehow push past everything, why not myself?”

 

“Makes sense to me.”

 

Genji pulled out clips and pins and more than a few very tiny plushies. 

 

“I’m questioning everything about our entire relationship.”

 

“You should see what I have squirrelled away in the lab. I have recordings of Vocaloid.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s equal parts sweet and ultraviolent.”

 

Genji let out a sigh as Moira picked up a Snivy, bringing it to her nose like a puppy. From what he had experienced with her, it was slightly disturbing to see her so unguarded and genuinely pleased with herself outside of a lab. 

 

“Does Reyes know?”

 

“Oh no. He’s completely oblivious. Besides, what do you think his reaction would be to having someone not be what he expects? He is a tad inflexible, if you hadn’t noticed. Not while on the battlefield, but personally… once he has his impression, that’s it. Him knowing would throw off the whole balance.”

 

“He would have to reset his priorities.”

 

“Completely. Besides, your reaction says it all.”

 

Genji ducked his head, listening as the two remaining members of their team made their way back down the hall toward their room. 

 

“So this is our secret?”

 

“As secret as your having a compartment in your leg specifically for Pocky.”

 

Genji sputtered. “How in the world-”

 

“I’ve had to take off your hip casing and three of your limbs, Genji. I know most everything about you.”

 

“Oh do you?” he asked with a quirk of his brow.

 

“Don’t push it.”

 

Genji flopped back onto his palate. “If we have time tomorrow before pickup, there’s a place I used to go that has excellent ramen, if you’re interested.”

 

He watched the thin frame curl around every soft thing she’d carried.

 

“I’ve never been to an authentic ramen shop. Sounds like fun.”

 

“I don’t want to know your definition of fun.”

 

Moira grinned as Genji flicked the lamp off. “I would be grateful if you would at least keep this from McCree.”

 

“My lips are sealed.”

 

“ _Oyasumi nasai_.”

 

“ _Oyasumi_ …” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from watching "Aggretsuko" and the idea of Moira being a secret weeb because of her Naruto run spiraled out of control and this happened. She would totally have a hoard of all the cute things. 
> 
> Sue me, I love writing fluffy things about her. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
